It is definitely not ok
by KlaineGMH
Summary: I was disappointed with episode 3x17, that was not a fair fight and it continued on with a horrible and silly fight and dumb resolution that left a lot to be desired, that is not to say that mine is my any means better than Ryan Murphy's but I'd like to think that at least, not writing Kurt in as such an inferior to Blaine would have been a good idea. Work in Progress
1. Disclaimer

**I don't own glee unfortunately, or Chris Colfer, which is even more unfortunate or Darren Criss which I can live with .Also anything that has to do with canon doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to the oh so talent Ryan Murphy(meh hero) ((((:**


	2. It's not right and It's not okay

"Woahh-Oh." The music came to a close and Blaine's eyes stayed locked on Kurt's.

"Snap," Santana remarked quietly from the back of the room as scattered applause consumed the room

He turned on his heel and made quick for the door.

"How dare he? In front the entire glee club, he thinks this is going to fly, hell no," Kurt mumbled in his brain to himself.

After a sufficient amount of time of sitting in the awkwardness, Blaine's crude song had left the glee club in, Kurt briskly walked to the door, tears brimming his eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of pure rage and they felt more like flames as they slide down his cheeks.

Kurt, in his nature, was not a person to anger quickly or say things he would regret but he had never felt this embarrassed or hurt, even with all the things Karoksky did, this was worse. It came from a person he loved, trusted, adored. A person who said he would never hurt him.

In light of the events Kurt did realize he was wrong to text Chandler like that, and even though he made various attempts to express his quite sincere apology to Blaine, it almost seemed as though Blaine wanted to mad with Kurt.

Kurt rounded the corner to only to nearly fall face first over a huddled heap on the ground. Slow sobs emanated from the deformed figure, and Kurt knew he had found Blaine.

"Stop your pity party and stand up." Kurt hissed at the figure on the floor. "You have enough courage to sing that song to everyone in the room but not enough to talk to me face to face," Kurt tensed at the mention of the word courage but slowly the hurt and rage he felt inside took over. "Am I not worth it?"

"Kurt-." Blaine attempted to interject in a soft whisper, but Kurt was blinded by his anger.

"You can sing a song about how I cheated on you to ALL of those people but you won't even hold my hand in public," he could feel the sting of each word he said, but proceeded nonetheless "I have to force you to even talk to me, HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU FEEL?" Kurt stopped breathily heavily. "And to hold that transfer thing above my head, Blaine," Kurt seethed as he mentioned Blaine's name "That was a damn low blow."

"Let's not forget about Sebastian, you hypocrite." Kurt hated himself as he heard those words crossed his tongue. "I have spent years of my life trying to get away from all my bullies and you just turned into the biggest one, I hope you are happy and I hope you enjoyed singing that song."

He turned swiftly walking quickly until he rounded the corner and then broke into a sprint. As he felt his tears flow down his face he knew this time from sadness and hurt not from anger. The regret took form in his gut as he ran towards his car.


	3. I don't like this ending

He snapped the door of his Navigator shut with a loud thud that seemed to shake his entire reality.

Am I wrong?

No, he was wrong?

I thought he loved me?

The drive home itself was something close to a suicide attempt seeing as he couldn't keep his eyes on the road and the tears blurred his vision making speed limits look like foreign hieroglyphics and stoplights look like trippy illusions.

When he had finally managed to make it home, he was in no mood to talk to or to even be looked at, but with his family he would have no such luck.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" His father's face deepened with concerned as he accosted his son.

"I don't want to talk about tonight; I promise we will talk about it tomorrow." Without waiting for a reply he speedily made a dash for his room where he collapsed on the bed only to have his phone vibrate in his bag from across the room.

He knew full well who it was and even though his mind, racing a thousand miles a minute told him not to answer it, his heart led him to the phone.

He picked up the phone to read:

1 new message: Blaine

Kurt, I don't want to lose you, we need to talk, and I know you're mad, but I think I have a right to angry too. –B

Oh so gently throwing his cellular device across the room and mumbling under his breath of what sounded to be cracks about Blaine having the RIGHT to be angry, Kurt decided to talk a shower to wash away some of the stress.

But of course the shower didn't and can't erase the truth and Kurt knew he had to face his demons. He LOVED Blaine he knew he did but that is why it was so hard to just forgive him, BECAUSE he poured everything he had into Blaine and he let himself be vulnerable around Blaine and Blaine just…. He just… walked all over his heart and he still had no idea why and whether he wanted to admit it or not he was still quite angry.

However he had calmed down quite a bit and Kurt was never one to leave a fight hanging or to go to bed angry so he played a lovely game of Hide-and-go-Seek with his phone until he was able to spot it underneath the corner of the trashcan and sent a text to Blaine.

Blaine, I can't say I don't regret some of my words, but I definitely don't regret telling you how I feel. I gave myself to you and you haven't even acknowledged my existence lately. – K P.S. We will talk tomorrow; meet me in the choir room before school.


	4. Fool me once shame on you!

His hand shudder as he grasped the door knob leading into the choir room, frankly he hadn't slept all night and he was not looking forward to the fight that was about to commence. He entered the room to find that Blaine had not yet arrived, which for Blaine was quite normal.

3 minutes or so later, because who really knows the actually time because to Kurt it felt like years, Blaine nonchalantly strolled into the choir room, yawning and looking smug.

"Good morning," He murmured through a yawned which was surprisingly adorable and took Kurt by surprise.

"Good morning." He hummed in reply.

A moment was spent in intense and awkward silence until the tension was almost plausible enough to slice with a knife.

"Since this isn't going to end well, anyway, we mind as well just get it the hell over with." Kurt stated emotionlessly.

"Are you saying you don't want it to end well?" Blaine assumed with a sting of sarcasm and hate behind it.

"Read into all you want, you seem to do that with everything anyway." Kurt said, knowing fully well he meant to harm him with his words. He had never been so angry before, but yet he knew he was so angry because he was so hurt, but he didn't want to show Blaine that. He let himself be vulnerable around Blaine once before and that didn't end well for him.

Fool me once, shame on you!

But fool me twice shame on me! And to hell would he fool him twice.

"Ohh stop with the snide remarks and just be honest with yourself and with me." Blaine said cutting right through Kurt's front line of defense. Blaine knew him to well.

"You want honesty; I gave you honesty how about you return the damn favor." Kurt exclaimed

"Fine, Kurt….. Honestly, I'm in love with you, even right now as we cut each other down with our words, I love you. So when I heard you were going to New York, I realized I was too attached that I was going to have to live without you, so I weaned myself off you, kind of like a drug addiction, so I could survive without you." He paused momentarily catching his breath. "You are the love off my life Kurt, and I'm pissed off that I'm going to have to learn what being alone is going to be like." He finished his heart felt sentiment and dropped his graze to the floor.

Did he just compare me to a drug addiction?

"If I'm not mistaken, and correct me if I'm wrong, there are TWO people in this relationship. Did you ever stop to think how being totally neglected by my boyfriend would have made me feel especially with all that shit that happened with Sebastian? God do you know how many times I wondered if you were distant cause you cheated on me with him, but I never said a thing because I trust you with all I am." Kurt panted heavily regaining some composure before continuing. "And how dare you compare to a drug addiction, I'm human being BLAINE! A DAMN PERSON, WITH FEELINGS! I want so badly to make you happy but you hid all of this from me and then expect understand why you flip a shit at silly mistake. I love you with everything I am, I have given you everything I am, and you….." Tears began to well up in his eyes. "And all you can think about is yourself." With that, the damn broke and tears flowed freely down his cheeks, he turned on his heel making a jump towards the door when he suddenly felt familiar warmth on his wrist, but he yanked his wrist away and made a B line for the door without turning around.


End file.
